


Ornate

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Humor, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some objects have power. This one should have come with a warning label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazbar65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazbar65/gifts).



> From the prompt: Ornate, by kazbar65. I have no idea why my brain automatically shoved 'cock' onto the end of it.
> 
> I'm almost tempted to tag this as crack. Also, I did no research whatsoever. This was not inspired by any real life artifact.
> 
> I need more single word prompts! Leave them in the comments xxx

"It's very, um..." Stiles turns the object over in his hands. It's a silver column, old, polished, detailed with spiraling, vein-like ridges. "I think 'phallic' is the word I'm looking for."

Deaton grins. "There's a reason for that. This object is a symbol of fertility, perhaps one with a practical use, by the detail and finishing."

"I'm holding a magic dildo, aren't I?" Stiles puts it down carefully on its flared base, schools his features into a grimace, but he can't suppress his fascination.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Derek says. 

Stiles waves Deaton's ancient magic dildo. "Could be fun. Different. Spice things up."

"I wasn't aware our sex life had gone stale already. Did you steal that from Deaton's office?"

"Borrowed. Just fuck me with the damn thing, Derek." Stiles slides his hand up the shaft, fingers trailing along the raised ridges, thumb tracing the edge of the clear crystal set flush into the tip. "They don't make 'em like they used to." It's heavy, solid silver, and he wants to feel the weight of it inside him. "Please?" 

* * *

"Oh, fuck, that's cold," Stiles hisses, back arching. He's on his hands and knees, Derek pushing the thing into him from behind. 

"It's made of metal," Derek says. He rubs his hand over the small of Stiles' back as he slowly eases it in, turning it slowly. 

The ridges spiraling the length of the shaft catch at Stiles' rim, making him shiver with more than the cold. "Oh, god," he whimpers.

* * *

"Stiles, fuck. How does that feel?" Derek asks as he holds Stiles' hip with one hand and pushes the silver cock in and out of him with the other. "Looks so fucking good." 

Stiles can barely speak. The weight of it inside him is phenomenal, dragging him down, the ridges making him shudder and vibrate as they graze the rim of his hole, the icy tip scraping over his prostate with each thrust. "Can't even... Holy fuck, Derek... Best idea ever..." 

Derek chuckles and twists the dildo deep into Stiles' ass. "Love watching you fall apart, but _I'm_ going to have to fuck you soon." 

"Just a little more," Stiles begs, wriggling, trying to get it deeper, pushing back when Derek tries to pull it out. "I just wanna feel it, how heavy, how full, fuck." 

Derek pushes it in as far as it will go, presses his hand against the flared base when it's flush with Stiles' hole. He holds it there even as Stiles' body tries to force it out, and he leans over Stiles' back, presses his lips to Stiles' spine. "Come with it in you," he whispers. "Squeeze it for me, show me how tight you get." 

Stiles barely has to touch himself before he's coming with the weight of the thing sitting heavy on his prostate, tension winding so tight he could swear the thing is burning white hot inside him. It seems to vibrate, a low intense hum that fills his belly even as he spills out over his fingers, leaving him limp and exhausted. 

He slides down onto his belly with the relic still inside, moans when Derek pulls it out of him. 

Derek pushes his own, warm, fleshy cock in. "You're so hot inside," he says. "So fucking alive." 

* * *

"I could have sworn it was gone last night," Deaton says as he looks up at the magic dildo on the shelf, "but here it is, right where it belongs." 

Stiles affects nonchalance. "There it is," he agrees. "Right where it should be." 

"That's good," Deaton says. "I was worried. You have to be careful with some objects. That one, for example? The writing on the base tells of its purpose. It says that it will 'give fruit to those not born to bear'. Do you know what that means, Stiles? Can you guess?" 

Stiles shrugs. He's barely listening, his mind too busy remembering the weight of it inside him, and the way Derek fucked him after, like filling him was all that mattered. He feels different after it, too. Complete, somehow, content and warm and alive. 

"They believed," Deaton continued, "that it could make a man conceive." 

"Mmm?" Stiles says, thoughts still on Derek's breath on the back of his neck, cock hot and pulsing inside him. Then his mind catches up with his ears. "Huh?" His eyes flick from the object on the shelf to Deaton. "I'm sorry, what now?" 

Deaton gives him a tight smile. "Is there something you want to tell me, Stiles?" 

Stiles blinks. "Oh, crap."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
